Una que otra oportunidad, quizá
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Tal vez en el pasado Matt no había querido verlo, o puede que fuera hasta ahora el momento correcto; no lo sabía con certeza, quizá sólo había que darle a Mimi un intento. "Quiero que seamos amigos. Te he juzgado sin conocerte debidamente." OS. Mimato


Tal vez en el pasado Matt no había querido verlo, o puede que fuera hasta ahora el momento correcto; no lo sabía con certeza, quizá sólo había que darle a Mimi un intento.

"Quiero que seamos amigos. Te he juzgado sin conocerte debidamente."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada es de mi propiedad, no me apellido con H, y ni de chiste tengo tanto ingenio para hacer todo lo que conocemos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaracionesadvertencias: **Sigue la idea del epílogo. Mimato. Puede que OoC. Hecho en un momento de ocio, con la única finalidad de entretenerme. Ojalá y llegue a agradarles.

* * *

><p><strong>Una que otra oportunidad, quizá<strong>

_Oneshot_

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó su hermano después de concluir la historia, mientras él lo observaba escéptico.<p>

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de comenzar a reír con diversión, para sufrimiento de Takeru, que se ruborizó abochornado. —¿Estás bromeando? —dijo entre risas después de unos momentos, presionando su mano derecha sobre su estómago para comenzar a tranquilizarse—. ¿Yo de astronauta?, ¿Taichi diplomático?, ¿Sora diseñadora?, ¿la princesa de cocinera?, ¿Miyako como ama de casa? Definitivamente los escritores son muy elocuentes, pero, espera, tú ni siquiera eres escritor, hermano. Aunque admito que fue una buena historia… Me divirtió lo suficiente en todo el transcurso, sólo no se la cuentes a Tai, porque te asesinará por haberme emparejado con su esposa.

Takeru soltó una pequeña risa antes de doblar prolijamente el papel gastado que estaba en sus manos.

—¿Me dices que Natsuko estuvo revisando cajas y encontró eso entre ellas? Cómo debió haberse divertido al leerla —expresó Yamato estirándose en el sillón de la sala de estar del departamento que ambos compartían—, en verdad, ¿Gabumon y yo en el espacio?, no me imagino que los científicos estuvieran muy interesados en enviar un Digimon a Marte. Mucho menos a mí. Y salí con Sora un par de meses, ¿tenías esperanzas que nos casáramos? —Enarcó una ceja mirando con detenimiento al rubio.

—Matt, tenía doce años, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?, sólo quería divertirme imaginándonos a todos en el futuro. Tenía que improvisar con muchas cosas… —se excusó su hermano encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hablando del futuro, ¿cuándo planeas proponérselo a Hikari? —intervino inclinándose para coger el control remoto del televisor. De reojo observó cómo la sonrisa de su hermano flaqueaba—, oh, vamos, ¿no creerás que no sé de ese anillo que compraste hace dos meses y que guardas _secretamente_ en el cuarto de lavado esperando que Kari no lo encuentre cuando te visita? —Encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales.

—Estoy esperando un poco, quiero que sea especial —replicó su hermano levantándose del sillón dando un largo suspiro, abandonando el papel en la mesa de centro. —¿Crees que ella se haya dado cuenta? —preguntó entonces, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Rió divertido. —No lo creo, o por lo menos es muy buena disimulándolo, tú eres el psicólogo T.K., deberías saberlo —respondió al verlo volver con su maletín negro. Sonrió de lado cuando Takeru rodó los ojos, se vendría otro de sus discursos de cuál era en verdad su trabajo.

—Debo de irme, tengo que ir al consultorio. Nos vemos más tarde.

Asintió desinteresado, agradeciendo que ese día no tuviera que ir a la constructora, había entregado los diseños del proyecto ayer y no tenía que ir este sábado. Aprovecharía para holgazanear un par de horas antes de la reunión de digielegidos de la tarde.

.

Buscó una mesa vacía en la pequeña cafetería, molesto porque hubiera olvidado hacer las compras el día anterior, como le correspondía. Se había visto obligado a salir de la comodidad de su hogar para tomar su almuerzo, pero ahora se arrepentía al ver el sitio muy concurrido.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e ir al supermercado —lo que hubiera implicado tener que prepararse su comida— cuando avistó un lugar desocupándose. _Perfecto_. Se encaminó allí con rapidez y comprobó que nadie estuviera esperando el sitio antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas disponibles.

Un mesero se acercó y limpió la mesa, entregándole al mismo tiempo el pequeño menú. Nunca había estado en este lugar, pero había querido algo nuevo.

Ordenó sus alimentos y abrió la revista de arquitectura que había comprado en un puesto a dos calles de allí. Era sobre esos diseños ecológicos que estaban teniendo cada vez más auge con el paso de los años. Como si no lo supiera él, en su lugar de trabajo el anciano presidente estaba entusiasmado por ellas, queriendo rejuvenecer nuevamente para poder implementarlo cuando nadie lo hacía.

Su sopa y bebida llegaron y colocó la revista sobre la mesa para seguir hojeándola, había ideas interesantes, claramente pertenecientes a jóvenes como él.

Alguien aclaró su garganta cuando llevaba una nueva cucharada a su boca y frunció el ceño al percatarse que había una persona parada junto a su mesa, dirigiéndose a él. Levantó la mirada asintiendo y reparó en que era una mujer.

Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada, claramente apenada. —Lamento interrumpir su almuerzo, señor. Me preguntaba si el otro lugar de la mesa está disponible. No hay ningún asiento vacío y no sé cuánto tiempo deberé de continuar esperando. —Observó a la cabellera castaña un breve momento y suspiró.

—No está ocupado —manifestó escueto volviendo a su revista y sus alimentos.

—Gracias. No le molestaré, disfrute sus alimentos, señor. —Asintió agradecido y escuchó el correr de la silla y el sonido de los tacones de ella al caminar sobre las lustradas baldosas marrones del establecimiento de comida.

El mesero llegó a ella para tomar su pedido y sonrió de lado al oír el tono de voz del muchacho al dirigirse a la mujer, claramente flirteando. Lo que le sorprendió fue la manera amable de ella de responderle, empleando un tono suave y comedido para no entusiasmar ni humillar al muchacho.

Le interesó su aspecto cuando escuchó suspirar al mesero antes de irse. Subrepticiamente le dirigió una mirada a la mujer y comprendió que el joven se fuera decepcionado. Era una joven atractiva que rondaba la mitad de la veintena. Su cabello castaño claro tenía unas cuantas ondas bien definidas, su postura era esbelta, su piel nívea, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad parecida a la miel, su nariz era respingada, tenía pómulos ligeramente sonrojados, pestañas alargadas, labios delgados pero delineados.

Eran rasgos comunes, pero ella tenía una ligera belleza distinta a las de otras mujeres.

Volvió a sus asuntos y extrajo un portaminas y papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, le había inspirado uno de los diseños en la revista y quería hacer unos cuantos bocetos que perfeccionaría en la computadora.

Se enfrascó en hacer unos trazos sobre el papel, decepcionándose un poco al saber que no podría presentarle esa clase de diseños a su superior a menos que se requiriera; pero no por ello dejó de realizarlos, muchas veces se dedicaba sólo a bosquejar y lo guardaba entre sus papeles por la importancia que le daba a su propio trabajo, era lo mismo que realizaba cuando se le ocurría componer alguna canción, no iba más allá de tocarla en la soledad de su habitación, pero se sentía orgulloso de lo que hacía.

Alzó el papel admirando la casa estilo occidental de dos plantas, columnas en la fachada principal, pérgolas en su jardín trasero y paneles solares de los que su energía serviría para abastecer toda la edificación. No, las columnas no.

Sonrió y bajó el papel a la mesa, encontrándose con los ojos color miel de la joven frente a él. Ella le miraba analíticamente, haciendo un mohín infantil con sus labios.

¿Qué tenía él?

Se percató que se había quedado tan ensimismado en su diseño que incluso ella ya había finalizado su almuerzo y estaba recibiendo la cuenta de parte del mesero.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—¿Yamato Ishida? —interrogó ella con esa voz dulce con que se había dirigido al mesero momentos atrás. Él frunció el ceño, ¿le conocía de alguna parte? —¿El lobo solitario? —completó ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa amplia antes de buscar un objeto dentro de su bolso.

—Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? —cuestionó ligeramente consternado, dándole otra mirada a la joven castaña. Analizó sus palabras y pensó que tal vez ella era una de sus antiguas fanáticas de su adolescencia.

—¿No me reconoces? —La voz de la castaña sonó divertida antes de dejar escapar una breve risa.

—¿Debería? —devolvió irritado por que ella no le ofreciera más información, le fastidiaba que quisiera divertirse a costa suya.

—Ya han pasado años, pero tu aspecto no ha cambiado mucho, Matt —dijo ella negando y sacando un par de billetes de una billetera rosa. Los colocó sobre la mesa contándolos.

Él farfulló un "demonios" en tono bajo, apretó sus dientes reconociendo que debieron conocerse bien en el pasado para que ella se dirigiera empleando el apodo que sólo sus allegados utilizaban. Pero en verdad no recordaba haber visto su rostro en otra parte, o sido presentado con esa mujer atractiva.

No podría haberla olvidado, y si se había acostado con ella estaba realmente jodido. Quizá durante alguna borrachera en la escuela superior.

La vio mirar alarmada el reloj dorado de su delgada muñeca antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—Tengo que irme, nos veremos después, Yamato —expresó ella sonriéndole—, siento si no te gusta, pero me parece que suena mejor, más japonés. El otro tiene un toque más _americano_, no me gusta mucho lo americano —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo atónito—, espero que ya te hayas acordado de mí. Hasta luego.

Se alejó dejándolo verdaderamente confundido. ¿Quién era ella y por qué su efusividad?

Agitó su cabeza y le hizo una señal al mesero de llevarle su cuenta, lo que realizó de mala gana, probablemente celoso de la atención que él sí recibió de la castaña.

_¿Cuándo había salido con alguna castaña?_

.

Regresó del balcón después de fumar unos momentos y reconoció que el departamento de los Yagami-Takenouchi estaba un poco más lleno que quince minutos atrás.

Ya su hermano, Hikari y Koushiro habían llegado; y notó que Iori, e incluso Jyou, estaban presentes, cuando casi siempre no se les unían en las pocas ocasiones que podían. Pero habían transcurrido muchos años desde su última aventura —catorce en realidad— y su última reunión, y todos habían hecho todo lo posible para estar ahí.

Según Sora, hasta la princesa vendría. Ella sólo había podido en una ocasión seis años atrás, la única en la que él no había estado, al parecer, ser una clase de diseñadora la mantenía atareada gran parte del tiempo. Eso era lo último que había sabido de ella, pero si estaba tan ocupada significaba que era famosa.

Aunque nunca había escuchado su nombre en alguna marca. Y realmente no creía que ella utilizara un seudónimo, si lo que más le fascinaba era obtener la atención.

Analizando detenidamente, sólo Mimi y Daisuke eran los que restaban. Sora y Miyako platicaban en una esquina del salón, Koushiro lo hacía con Hikari, Ken e Iori en un sillón, y su hermano y Jyou en otro.

Taichi no estaba en algún lado y los gritos de sus Digimons en la habitación de al lado le indicaron que se encontraba jugando con ellos en los videojuegos.

Se dio la vuelta para ir donde ellos pero el timbre atrajo su atención. Sora se dirigió a la puerta y él esperó a ver quién aparecía en el recibidor.

—¡Chicos! ¡Miren a quién me encontré en el camino! —exclamó Daisuke desde fuera y Yamato supo que ya todos estaban presentes.

Al abrir, unos brazos delgados se enroscaron en el cuello de Sora y lo único que pudo reconocer fue un sombrero rosa que claramente pertenecería a Mimi Tachikawa.

Todos abandonaron sus lugares y escuchó los gritos de los Digimons dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, principalmente los de Palmon y V-mon, que saludarían a sus dueños después de unos días sin verse, pues como todos permanecieron en el Digimundo durante ese período (además de que algunas veces pasaban más tiempo allí).

Se quedó en su lugar mientras sus amigos se arremolinaban en torno a la joven recién llegada de Estados Unidos.

—Se siente bien con todos nosotros juntos, ¿no es así, Matt? —comentó a su lado Taichi, colocando su mano sobre su hombros.

Asintió, nunca había sido buen amigo de Mimi, pero hasta ella era necesaria en ese grupo. Su amigo se acercó a donde ella haciendo escándalo.

—¡Los extrañé a todos! —vociferó divertida una voz que le resultó levemente familiar. Torció la boca comprendiendo finalmente la escena en la cafetería, no había tenido a otra mujer sino Mimi Tachikawa como compañera de mesa. —Pero… me… asfixian.

Soltó una carcajada cuando los Digimons, Miyako, Sora, Daisuke, Hikari, Taichi y Takeru —quienes abrazaban a Mimi— brincaron asustados para permitirle tener aire; escuchó las risas de los otros que, como él, habían observado la escena.

Finalmente tuvo a Mimi en su visión y comprobó que, en efecto, era la joven de la cafetería. Su ropa era distinta al vestido azul que llevaba por la mañana, pero no por ello se veía mal con la blusa de seda blanca y pantalón gris que portaba, pero ya eran dos ocasiones sin que estuviera ataviada de rosa.

Ella fue abrazando uno a uno a sus compañeros, repartiéndoles besos que incomodaron a los menos expresivos, intercambiando también algunas palabras sobre lo bien que se veían y lo mucho que le alegraba volver a toparse con ellos.

Yamato negó dando un paso atrás cuando fue su turno pero ella sonrió ignorándole y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, obligándolo a rodear sus delgados hombros brevemente.

—Bienvenida —musitó en voz contenida para no seguir aspirando el agradable olor del perfume que expelía. Era una fragancia sensual y no quería asociarla con ese aroma cuando volviera a tenerlo cerca.

Mimi asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse, costumbre adquirida en Occidente, por supuesto. —¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó reconocerme, eh Yamato? —inquirió con gracia cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia, porque definitivamente sus labios rosados seguían curvados en una sonrisa un tanto infantil.

—Hasta este momento —admitió muy a su pesar y la sonrisa de Mimi decayó mientras parpadeaba buscando algún signo de mentira. —Creo que hubiera esperado más…

—¿Rosa? —bromeó ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco aunque algo le advirtió que estaba conteniéndose de alguna forma, porque sus brazos se cruzaron antes de asentir desganada.

No respondió, incómodo, y Mimi se dio la vuelta, yendo a la pequeña cocina donde Sora preparaba algunas botanas. Las ignoró y se unió a la plática que su hermano, Gabumon y Patamon sostenían.

.

Parecía que la edad les había afectado a sus amigos, porque todos, a excepción de Sora y Mimi, habían caído en la tentación de beber cerveza y ahora se encontraban un poco bajo sus efectos. Él, acostumbrado a tomar hasta cuatro botellas, no se veía tan afectado y se divertía por lo mareados que estaban Jyou, Iori y Koushiro, notoriamente novatos en el mundo de la bebida.

Las horas habían pasado y platicaban amenamente, aunque algunas veces decían incoherencias debido a la cerveza, o se les soltaba la lengua de una forma vergonzosa.

Pero quienes definitivamente sufrirían una resaca al día siguiente serían Miyako y Daisuke, Sora había detenido a Tai hacía algunas botellas consciente de que después debería de soportarlo quejándose por el malestar.

Su boca se curvó al dirigir la mirada a su hermano y su novia, que se mostraban cariñosos el uno con el otro sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo.

Fue a la cocina a sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y al pasar por ahí escuchó los ronquidos de los Digimons en la habitación continua, a pesar de los ruidos que hacían los mayores desde fuera.

Salió nuevamente al balcón dispuesto a tener unos momentos de paz y con sorpresa se encontró con Mimi allí, no había visto que no se encontraba en la sala de estar. Ella estaba apoyada en el barandal mientras la brisa nocturna agitaba sus cabellos.

Cerró la puerta y ella miró sobre su hombro asintiendo en reconocimiento.

—¿Quieres? —Elevó la cerveza y ella negó arrugando la nariz.

—La cerveza y las facultades estadounidenses se llevan muy bien —murmuró cuando él daba un sorbo. Casi dejó pasar de largo la bebida al oírla.

Tosió ligeramente. —No te imagino emborrachándote en una fiesta —declaró incrédulo. Ella suspiró asintiendo.

—Lo creo. Me queda claro que la imagen que _algunos_ tienen de mí no es muy _favorable_ —dijo Mimi con acritud y las cejas de él se alzaron por el asombro. —Pero, dime, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo? Sé que eres arquitecto. —Ella cambió tan rápido de tema que no pudo preguntarle nada más sobre su molestia.

Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Tengo un puesto respetable en la constructora, llevo un par de años trabajando allí —respondió con solemnidad, a pesar de que no tenía muchas libertades algunas veces, estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. —¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó después de un minuto sin saber qué decir—. Comentaste que ibas a establecerte definitivamente aquí en Japón.

Se apoyó en el barandal junto a ella y apreció la apacible noche que hacía, Sora y Tai no vivían muy apartados de Tokio, pero podía disfrutar de momentos de paz fuera del barullo de la ciudad.

Mimi le observó de reojo esbozando una sonrisa melancólica. —Extrañaba mi país, América está bien, pero a pesar de que he vivido más tiempo allá, pertenezco a este lugar. Incluso en mi trabajo lo demostraba frecuentemente, por eso me contrataban mucho, mis clientes tenían un especial gusto por los jardines japoneses.

—¿Jardines japoneses? —repitió anonadado, ¿qué ella no era diseñadora de modas?

—Soy paisajista, Yamato —aclaró Mimi bufando y comprobó que estaba verdaderamente enfadada por algún motivo que él desconocía.

No se imaginaba a Mimi haciendo un trabajo que implicara ensuciarse las manos y pasar tiempo al aire libre, más bien la veía recibiendo las luces de los reflectores, incluso su hermano le imaginó siendo conductora de un programa de cocina, no podía culparle.

Aunque una voz de su conciencia le recordó que Takeru escribió esa historia cuando tenía doce, y Yamato se suponía como una persona madura, no podía dejarse llevar por creencias del pasado.

—Lo siento —expresó con esfuerzo—, lo último que supe era que estudiabas diseño.

—_Diseño de interiores _—manifestó Mimi con irritación—, pero no te culpo, en la preparatoria decidí estudiar diseño de modas, después cambié de idea un poco antes de ingresar a la universidad, y cuando llevaba dos ciclos decidí que no era lo mío, tuve una atracción incontenible hacia el paisajismo y no volví a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué le encontraste de atractivo al paisajismo? —cuestionó genuinamente interesado, mirándola de reojo.

Sus orbes color miel brillaron por algún recuerdo y él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de cosas estarían pasando por su mente.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros soltando una risa, pero había algo que no le decía y la curiosidad le carcomía. —Es sólo que… bueno —ella titubeó y ladeó su cabeza para corroborar que él le escuchaba—, no puedo expresarlo en palabras… es difícil, me gusta mucho… me tranquiliza entregarme a mi trabajo y… muchas veces… ver las plantas me recuerda a Palmon en cualquiera de sus digievoluciones.

Asintió esbozando una diminuta sonrisa y ella cerró los ojos.

—Vamos, lo estoy esperando —dijo Mimi, él arrugó su entrecejo, ¿qué esperaba?—, ya puedes reírte.

—¿Qué?

Mimi giró su cuerpo en su dirección y abrió uno de sus ojos con lentitud. Él arqueó una ceja por su actitud infantil, y se encontró riendo después de escuchar el suspiro aliviado de la castaña. ¿Esperaba que la ridiculizara?, ¿qué imagen tenía de…

—Vale Mimi, creo que me has pillado —admitió cuando ella alzó ambos párpados dejando al descubierto sus ojos, que lo miraban con detenimiento, probablemente buscando algún signo que le dijera que no jugaba con ella.

No había sido muy _justo_ con la _princesa_. Poco le había faltado llamarle cabeza hueca para ofenderla realmente. Pero simplemente no esperaba que la niña llorona, caprichosa y efusiva, que se colocaba estrellitas en su cabello rosa, cambiara mucho.

Mas no era tan cierto, ella seguía allí, pero con unos años encima. Su personalidad estaba menos intacta que la de él, que continuaba siendo serio, desconfiado, reservado y orgulloso.

De repente ella se soltó a reír asintiendo, cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha; sus ojos resplandecían vivaces y recordó cómo le pareció atractiva en la cafetería.

Negó rodando los ojos y le dejó reír en su propio mundo. Llegaría el momento en que se cansaría.

Y al parecer llegó muy rápido. —_Sorry for… It's just that… Shit! _Lo siento, no debí reírme de ti, Yamato —manifestó consternada—, es que tu manera de hablar parecía muy escéptica…

—Dura —intervino mirando un automóvil rojo que pasó por la acera a unos pisos de ellos.

—No, sé que no soy tu persona favorita, así que lo comprendo…

—Y ahora estás excusándome…

—No…

—Lo haces —replicó apartando la vista de la acera, recordando la botella en su mano, que llevó a sus labios para dar un trago que le supo muy amargo.

—Mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal, Yamato. —Ella colocó su mano sobre su brazo y después se apartó farfullando en voz baja un "debo empezar a recordar que no estoy en América". —Sólo estaba un poco extrañada, eso es todo. ¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos y te dejo seguir disfrutando de tu cerveza?

Antes de que pudiera responder ella ya había entrado al departamento, dejándole confundido por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

><p>El ascensor se abrió después del timbre y salió a recepción dispuesto a ir por su almuerzo a la cafetería frente a su edificio de trabajo. Todavía era miércoles, pero estaba deseando que llegara el domingo para poder estar todo el día en su casa, hacía dos horas le habían entregado sus planos y debía hacer unas cuantas correcciones para antes de que terminara la jornada, porque al día siguiente habría una junta e iban a ser presentados a…<p>

Frunció el ceño al reconocer una figura sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero de la recepción, que miraba su reloj moviendo su pie impaciente.

Sin saber por qué, se encontró dirigiéndose donde Mimi.

Ella alzó su rostro cuando sus zapatos quedaron en su línea de visión, pero sus hombros se bajaron pareciendo decepcionada. Bueno, al parecer no era a él a quien buscaba.

—Hola Yamato —musitó con una sonrisa forzada, agitando su mano levemente como saludo—, ¿aquí trabajas? —cuestionó, pero bajó la cabeza y se dijo en voz baja: "qué pregunta tan más tonta Mimi, claro que debe hacerlo, no se pasea en la recepción de una constructora por nada". Él rodó los ojos por la manera en que se reprendía pero la comisura de su boca se alzó con gracia.

—Sí, aquí trabajo. ¿Solicitarás empleo… —El rostro de Mimi volvió a elevarse y movió su cabeza en negación. Él suspiró aliviado, lo último que quería era ser compañero de Mimi. Aunque eso no explicaba el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. —¿Buscas a alguien en especial? —Al parecer le interrumpió alguna clase de pensamientos porque brincó como si hubiera estado distraída.

Ella le sonrió lacónicamente, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, luego su cara se contrajo en una mueca de enfado. —El domingo me encontré con una compañera de cuando estudié aquí la secundaria, platicamos y luego salió la conversación de que ella acababa de comprar una casa en las afueras, que la está renovando —divagó sin llegar al punto central, pero de cualquier manera la escuchó—. Sabe cuál es mi trabajo y me dijo que le diría a su contratista para que me considerara… él me llamó ayer y me pidió que me presentara aquí antes del almuerzo. No pensaba trabajar antes de establecerme, pero es por una vieja amiga, aunque comienzo a arrepentirme de venir y aceptar hablar con Nonaka, llevo mucho…

—¿Nonaka es el contratista de tu vieja amiga? —interrumpió dejándole con la boca abierta. —Disculpa, es que lo conozco.

—¿Sí?, ¿no me hizo venir en vano, o sí? —inquirió Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

Yamato se encogió de hombros. —No te recomendaría que trabajaras con él, eso es todo.

—¿Es malo en su trabajo? —Negó. —¿Es un acosador sexual? Porque en Nueva Jersey hubo un contratista que era un depravado e intentó aprovechars…

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó mirando a Mimi con enojo—. ¿Y hablas así de sencillo de un hombre que pudo haber abusado de ti? —Esa mujer era increíble. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? —¿Qué pasaría si Nonaka fuera igual? No me digas que podrías manejarlo sola…

—Esa vez resultó muy bien, gracias por el voto de confianza —respondió ella con los dientes apretados—, iba a decir que entonces lo evitaría…

—¿Tu amiga es rica? —preguntó ignorando el tema, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su antojo, que hiciera lo que quería, él no se metería. Mimi asintió. —Las personas a las que él consigue son muy buenas, pero a Nonaka le gusta jugar sucio.

—¿Sucio? —Se exasperó y agitó sus cabellos rubiós.

—Una vez lo demandaron porque las cuentas no cuadraban…

—Oh, ¿se comprobó algo?

—Después de algún tiempo se llegó a un acuerdo con el demandante… fue hace algunos años. Sólo piénsalo —dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida, no pretendía perder su media hora almuerzo con una joven terca. Ella le haría perder el tiempo si seguían conversando juntos.

.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y le dio una vuelta. Al abrir la puerta de su departamento escuchó unas risas desde adentro, pero aunque una era de su hermano, la otra definitivamente no pertenecía a Hikari.

Se despojó de su abrigo y lo colocó en el pequeño armario junto a la entrada antes de ir hasta donde provenía el sonido.

—¡Habría sido estupendo salir en la televisión con Palmon! —exclamó una voz reconocida desde lo que parecía ser la cocina—, aunque habría sido interesante ver cómo habría sido la cara de tu hermano mandando saludos desde Marte —continuó Mimi y nuevas risas inundaron el departamento.

Llegó silencioso a la cocina y observó a Takeru y Mimi riendo. En la mesa estaban dispersadas fotografías que tenían el sello de su cuñada.

—No me acuerdo por qué lo escribí… pero nunca pensé en eso, ¿Yamato en Marte? —Su hermano era un traidor.

Aclaró su garganta y sus risas se interrumpieron. —Ah, hola Matt. —Ignoró el saludo amigable de su hermano y miró a Mimi, que agitó su mano tímidamente, probablemente con el conocimiento de que sus palabras habían sido oídas y no tomadas positivamente.

El rostro sonrojado de la castaña parecía culpable mientras que su hermano descartaba algún problema.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —cuestionó irritado por saber que estuvieron riéndose de él a sus espaldas. La sonrisa de su hermano se disolvió y Yamato sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al notar que Mimi bajaba la cabeza y tomaba otra fotografía para analizarla de repente muy interesada.

—Oh, ella…

—Quise hacerle una visita a Takeru, espero que no te moleste —interrumpió Mimi a su hermano sin apartar la vista de la imagen.

—Eh, sí. Y aproveché para mostrarle las fotografías que Kari ha tomado a lo largo de estos años… Acabo de recordar que tengo un álbum que no le he mostrado… —La mirada enfadada de su hermano le indicaba que debía de disculparse por la aversión inicial a la castaña.

Takeru desapareció en el corredor y Yamato suspiró acercándose para correr una de las sillas de la mesa, la que quedaba frente a Mimi.

Cogió una fotografía de cuatro años atrás y rió al notar que era de la reunión en que su hermano y Hikari anunciaron el comienzo de su relación. La cara de Daisuke era todo un poema, aunque después la resignación llegó al ver a la feliz pareja.

—No fue mi intención… hace unos momentos… —Rascó su cabeza incómodo—. No fue muy amable…

—Te disculpo, no te preocupes. —Mimi le sonrió y alzó una foto que le hizo sentirse abochornado. Era su último concierto con los _Teenage Wolves_, las jóvenes en el público tenían lágrimas mientras sus pancartas le rogaban por no dejarles, o sugiriéndole ser el padre de sus hijos. —¿Por qué dejaste la música?, habrías sido famoso si te hubieras dedicado a ella profesionalmente.

—No la he dejado por completo, pero no me entusiasmaba vivir de ella, no quería vender lo que me apasionaba, y toda esa atención me incomodaba.

—Eso parecía muy obvio… Yo estuve en su concierto de despedida… —Mimi soltó una risa cuando le miró sorprendido. —He de admitir que me gustaba su música.

—¿Realmente? —Sí, me gustaba la manera en que sonaba tu voz interpretando las canciones.

Se sonrojó y agradeció que ella siguiera observando las fotografías en sus manos.

—¿Y por qué no te acercaste a saludar a la celebración? —interrogó levantándose de la silla para abrir el refrigerador—, ¿quieres más soda? —Ofreció notando que su vaso estaba quedando vacío.

Ella negó.

—Tenía que volver a la preparatoria, no le dije nada a mis padres, estaba en clases… Sólo Miyako me ayudó a abrir las compuertas. Yamato, en realidad vine aquí a agradecerte, sí me reuní con Nonaka y cuando estuve con él algo pareció indicarme que era desagradable. Y no fueron tus palabras, no sentí que fuera un buen hombre.

Sonrió de espaldas a ella antes de llevar su lata a la boca. Escuchó el movimiento de su silla y giró, la encontró sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

—Es un pequeño postre —Mimi buscó dentro y le extendió un recipiente—, como agradecimiento.

Lo recibió asintiendo. —¿Lo hiciste _tú_? —Se regañó por preguntar, sonó maleducado—. Gracias.

—Lo hice yo, pero te aseguro que no te envenenaré.

—¿Cocinas?

—Sí, vivo sola —Mimi se encogió de hombros—, tengo que sobrevivir.

Se removió incómodo, aunque lo evitaba, no podía dejar atrás la imagen que tenía de Mimi Tachikawa. Pero también estaba un poco mal, nunca se había dado la verdadera oportunidad de conocerla.

—¿Todo bien? —Takeru decidió hacer su entrada en ese momento y Yamato se lo agradeció, el silencio entre ellos se había vuelto pesado, pero la culpa no era de Mimi, sino de él.

Ella asintió. —Tardé mucho en encontrar el álbum, creí dejarlo en mi armario, pero no estaba, tuve que remover mi habitación.

Yamato bufó, de haber sido así hubieran escuchado el ruido, pero dejó que su hermano siguiera con su historia. En su lugar, bajó la mirada al recipiente de tapa transparente que dejaba al descubierto un pequeño círculo rojo en su interior. Era un postre con fresas en su cubierta.

¿Sería sano comerlo? Se veía atractivo a la vista, pero no podía dejarse engañar. Aunque no podía desconfiar del todo de la castaña, ella no era de malas intenciones, y tampoco podía rechazar su pequeña muestra de agradecimiento.

¿Por qué era tan reacio a darle una oportunidad a Mimi? Era una joven dulce, preocupada por sus amigos, había demostrado que creció.

—¿Te parece que ordene pizza? No preparé nada. —Takeru le sacó de sus cavilaciones y asintió sin mirarlo. —¿Te gustaría quedarte, Mimi? —Alzó la vista del postre y esperó por la respuesta de la castaña.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio. —Creo que…

—Quédate —intervino y los tres se sorprendieron con sus palabras—, no molestarás —agregó y ella le observó como queriendo confirmar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Le fastidió pensar que su actitud hacía dudar a Mimi. Se sentó en la silla y dejó el recipiente en la mesa.

—Todavía no has visto el álbum —dijo señalando con la cabeza el cuadernillo amarillo que ella sostenía entre sus manos. Se le ocurrió otra cosa para hacer que aceptara—: Además es mejor tener compañía en la cena.

—Oh, gracias, me quedaré, no he hecho amigos entre mis vecinos porque el que el que vive enfrente es un hombre que no parece muy amigable. Y quienquiera que viva arriba arrastra mucho sus muebles… —Mencionar eso le apartó de las ideas que comenzaba a hacerse del vecino de la castaña, para que ella pensara así debían haber motivos de su desconfianza.

—Entonces llamaré a la pizzería. Voy por el teléfono.

Nuevamente quedó solo con Mimi, y aunque no era de muchas palabras le extrañaba que ella no estuviera hablando. Incluso estando con Koushiro ella no parecía guardar mucho silencio (su relación con los últimos niños elegidos no era tan cercana como con los primeros siete, por eso no contaba a Iori, el más serio).

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, incluso aunque fuera para no hacer sentir mal a Takeru —manifestó Mimi después de unos momentos cuando se escuchaba hablar a su hermano en la otra habitación. —No quería obligarte a tener mi presencia… Podía, puedo inventar algo —completó tímidamente, llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y cubrió sus ojos frustrado, todas las conversaciones con Mimi le hacían quedar como el malo, y le fastidiaba en demasía.

Volvió a mirarla. —No lo decía por T.K., si no hubiera querido que te quedaras no lo habría pedido. —Ella dejó su boca abierta soltando un "oh". —En realidad, me preguntaba si podíamos iniciar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —Por su sonrisita traviesa supo que ella no se lo iba a dejar fácil. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero una intuición le dijo que sería interesante conocer a la Mimi que había detrás de la imagen preconcebida que se había hecho.

Suspiró rendido.

—No te he permitido ser mi amiga en estos años.

—Creo que hemos sido los dos, si yo hubiera querido podría haber intentado…

Se daba cuenta que ella le justificaba mucho, pero no debía seguir su juego. —Algo me dice que me das más crédito del que merezco, no fui muy fácil todas esas veces en que estábamos cerca… Quiero que seamos amigos. Te he juzgado sin conocerte debidamente.

Mimi rió asintiendo y Takeru volvió. —¿De qué me perdí?

—De nada —respondió la castaña con voz suave—, de lo mucho que me atrae esa pizza que pediste.

* * *

><p>Las parejas caminaban tomadas de las manos disfrutando de sus conos de helado, algunas personas andaban en bicicleta o patines en los caminos, otros paseaban a sus mascotas llevándoles de sus correas, y unos niños corrían persiguiéndose en la zona de juegos a unos metros de distancia.<p>

Yamato los observaba desde la banca en que se encontraba sentado tomando de un café en lata.

Se cuestionó qué hacía fuera del departamento un domingo, en el parque, cuando podía estar sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión o recostado en su cama tocando la guitarra.

Pensándolo mejor todavía podía hacer eso, le llamaría a Mimi y cancelaría diciéndole que le apetecía estar dentro de su hogar disfrutando su día libre, arguyendo que cualquier truco que usara para convencerlo ya había perdido su efecto.

En primer lugar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que aceptó para reunirse con Mimi en un parque, _para platicar_. Apenas e iba al parque, pero podía estar plenamente seguro que para ella era habitual salir a un área verde.

Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y vio que restaban cinco minutos para la hora que habían acordado, podía ser que ella estuviera saliendo de su departamento todavía… Fue a su lista de contactos y descendió hasta encontrar el nombre de Mimi.

—Creo que alguien es puntual —comentó una voz a su derecha y saltó atrapando su teléfono antes de que cayera al suelo. Mimi estaba sentada en la banca esperando a que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Un minuto. Llegué hace diez, pero recorría el parque, te vi desde el otro lado de los juegos infantiles. ¿Has esperado mucho?

—Sólo unos cuantos minutos. —En realidad veinte, pero siempre acostumbraba estar a tiempo en un sitio.

—_Wonderful_. ¿Te gustaría un helado? Iba a comprármelo cuando llegué, pero no estaba segura si a ti te atraería la idea, me encontré indecisa y decidí esperar. —Yamato levantó los hombros sin darle mucha importancia. —Entonces vamos. —Ella le tomó de la mano para encaminarse al puesto, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si en América era costumbre coger la mano de alguna persona con esa familiaridad.

No supo si hacerle ver cómo se encontraban o dejarle hasta que ella se percatara, tener la mano pequeña de Mimi junto a la suya no era tan incómodo, de cualquier manera. No podía decir que fuese muy delicada, ya que, a pesar de no sentirse ásperas, ella le sujetaba con firmeza permitiéndole notar una zona donde la piel estaba ligeramente realzada. Tal vez allí había alguna cicatriz.

Llegaron al puesto y ella se soltó para buscar dinero en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado bajo el brazo, del mismo tono negro que su pantalón. Él detuvo su acción y ella le prestó atención al verlo negar.

—Yo invito.

—No, yo iba a… soy yo quien lo mencionó.

—Es un helado, mi bolsillo no sufrirá.

—No era por eso…

Aprovechó que discutían para introducir la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontrar un billete que extendió al vendedor. —Dos helados —pronunció triunfal al verla abrir la boca sorprendida.

Curvó su boca en una sonrisa. —¿Qué sabor deseas? —Mimi se cruzó de brazos cual niña pequeña.

—Fresa. —Que sean dos de fresa, por favor. —Se dirigió al vendedor, que asintió tomando un cucurucho.

Cuando Mimi cambió su postura para tomar su helado pudo apreciar una cicatriz pequeña en la palma de su mano izquierda, cerca de donde comenzaba el pulgar.

El vendedor le entregó su cambio al darle su helado y comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano? —preguntó y ella elevó la mano correspondiente. Él asintió preguntándose si había otras heridas.

—Una pequeña cortada con una pala, no me agrada recordar cómo es que me la hice. Fue muy tonto.

—¿Cómo fue? —Comió un poco de su helado esperando su respuesta.

—Me resbalé con unas rocas cercanas a un arroyo artificial y queriendo evitar un golpe en mi rostro puse mis manos, pero la izquierda rozó el borde de la pala enterrada… Me hicieron cuatro puntos.

—Eso debió doler —comentó estúpidamente.

—Más dolió la inyección contra el tétano. Lloriqueé con solo ver la aguja.

—Puedo imaginarlo —concedió riendo en voz baja—. Yo hasta ahora no he tenido percances cuando he salido al campo.

—No pareces ser torpe, Yamato. No creería si me dijeras lo contrario. —Ella rió cuando le vio de reojo. No tenía que mirar muy abajo para ver su cara, pues su cabeza terminaba a la altura de su nariz. Mimi nunca había sido muy baja. —¿Y en tu trabajo haces diseños como el de la cafetería? Me gustó…

—No, más que nada la constructora se encarga de grandes proyectos.

—Y a ti te gustaría más trabajar con los pequeños, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió ella en tono confidente, él asintió. —Pero es más difícil trabajar por tu cuenta. A veces hay que sacrificar lo que nos gusta.

Suspiró hondamente. —Así es. ¿Qué sacrificaste tú? —Llegaron hasta una banca bajo un árbol y se sentaron, sus helados ya se habían acabado.

—Japón. No quería irme, pero mis papás decían que en América estaríamos más seguros. —El tono triste de su voz no encajaba bien en Mimi, con ella iba mejor la tonalidad alegre.

—¿Y por qué has decidido hasta ahora regresar? —Apoyó sus codos sobre la banca de madera, recibiendo el aire que soplaba gracias al árbol sobre sus cabezas.

—Porque tenía miedo de volver —susurró Mimi cerrando los ojos enfocando su rostro al cielo—, después de mucho tiempo Japón ha cambiado. Volver significaba modificar el estilo de vida al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Ser nueva en otro sitio, sin gente cercana, implicaba hacer nuevos conocidos… —titubeó unos momentos y él esperó impaciente por saber qué estaría pasando por su cabeza—…no tener a quién recurrir.

—¿Y todos nosotros?

—Yamato, ustedes tienen sus vidas hechas, no puedo venir a depender de mis amigos de infancia como si ellos debieran resolverme la vida.

—Ciertamente no resolver, pero sí puedes contar con nosotros. Tenemos nuestras vidas, pero no hemos perdido el interés por los otros, vivimos en sitios diferentes y buscamos reunirnos. ¿Por eso era que no llegabas a las reuniones? —acusó y ella abrió los ojos alarmada.

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? —soltó ella con voz enfadada, arrugando su entrecejo.

—Sonaste como si ésa fuera la razón, sólo pudiste venir una vez… no hacías el esfuerzo. —Le enojaba su actitud, sus amigos siempre mencionándola un par de veces y ella no los valoraba como ellos lo hacían.

No sabía por qué se molestaba en enojarse, pero lo estaba. Mimi se comportaba como una chiquilla, no llegaba por ser egoísta.

—Admitiré una parte de eso último, pero sí me entusiasmaba reunirme con ustedes y traté de hacerlo. —Ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. —Pero no pretendo discutir, no estamos aquí para hacerlo.

Colocó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y asintió despacio. Parecía que no podía tener una conversación mínimamente civilizada con esa mujer.

—¿Cómo llegamos a ese tema? —Él se encogió de hombros desinteresado—. Ya no importa… ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —preguntó de repente.

Soltó una carcajada por lo hilarante de la situación.

—¿Qué tiene mi pregunta? —Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo mirándole ofendida. Dejó de reír y la miró interrogante.

—¿Era en serio? —La vio asentir con las cejas arqueadas.

—Te dije que íbamos a conocernos, ¿o no?, quiero saber cuál es tu comida favorita. —Su explicación era como la de un profesor convenciendo a sus alumnos de los beneficios de su clase.

Negó antes de volver a reír, definitivamente Mimi Tachikawa era _peculiar_.

Pero _le agradaba_, y se cuestionaba por qué nunca se tomó el tiempo de tratarla.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Y me dices que saliste con ella un par de semanas pero ella creyó que estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro? —Asintió a la pregunta de Mimi, pero recordó que se encontraban hablando por teléfono.<p>

—Sí, y necesito una pareja con la que presentarme al evento. Tengo que ir con una mujer con la que me vea cómodo para que ella comprenda que no estoy interesado —explicó recordando que en la última ocasión que llevó una acompañante, Yuuko —su acosadora personal, que le recordaba a la hermana de Daisuke— se encargó de dejarle claro que él le pertenecía, atemorizando a la joven con quien había salido un par de veces. Sabía que Mimi tenía más carácter para lidiar con ella y no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

Además, él no dejaría que Yuuko le hiciera algo a la castaña.

Este año la cena del aniversario de la constructora era importante, iban a entregarle un reconocimiento porque sus diseños habían obtenido la atención de los franceses por sobre muchos otros y por tanto sus jefes habían alcanzado sus objetivos.

No podía deshacerse de Yuuko por ser una compañera de trabajo, pero podía demostrarle que no le importaba.

—¿Qué recibiré yo a cambio, Yamato? Recuerda que mis viernes de fin de mes son de películas extranjeras clásicas, a este le corresponden las francesas y sabes cuánto me gustan los filmes de ese país. —Esbozó una sonrisa por el extraño gusto de su amiga y lo pensó durante unos segundos.

—El sábado te invito a mi casa y las ves con mi teatro en casa. —Apartó el teléfono escuchando el grito emocionado de Mimi del otro lado. Nunca le había ofrecido eso, pero ella ansiaba experimentar esa emoción. Se lamentaba de haberle mencionado eso dos meses atrás. —¿Qué dices, entonces?

—Que Yuuko se prepare, ¡porque Mimi Tachikawa saldrá al rescate! —Ambos rieron por su exclamación. —Espero que seas consciente de la envidia que suscitarás en tus compañeros, Yamato. Aunque… si encuentro un mejor partido puede que quedes a merced del yugo de esa mujer. Aprovéchame. —Ella colgó antes de que pudiera responderle.

¿Cómo que iba a encontrar un mejor partido que él? En toda el evento no habría nadie que pudiera comparársele y, además, ¿cómo iba él a dejar que ella no cumpliera su palabra?

Se irritó de solo pensar que ella le dejara botado por interesarse con alguno de sus compañeros. Mimi no podía hacerle eso, ninguno de los hombres podía llegarle a los talones.

…Pero sus compañeras podían llevar alguna pareja.

Apretó sus manos en puños. Nada podía garantizarle que algún hombre no tratara de aproximarse a ella. Mimi era muy guapa y sólo un ciego no iba a notarlo, seguramente se arreglaría y se vería mucho mejor de lo que ya era. Cualquier hombre intentaría algo de tener la oportunidad.

Y ciertamente ambos no eran pareja como para que pudiera retener a Mimi a su lado si ella se interesaba en alguien.

Tal vez había sido mala idea pedirle que le acompañara.

Suspiró, ya estaba hecho.

* * *

><p>Llegó al piso de su amiga arrugando la nariz al cruzarse con el grotesco vecino que ella tenía. Dos veces le había aconsejado a Mimi lo mucho que debería considerar mudarse, porque el pelinegro de enfrente le causaba disgusto, más cuando una vez que fue a dejarla le vio recorrerla con una mirada lasciva. El idiota tenía la seguridad que ella vivía sola y en algún momento trataría de aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la castaña.<p>

Agradecía que ella tuviera más de un cerrojo en su puerta o ya le habría obligado a cambiarse de sitio pese a sus réplicas. Había lugares más seguros, quizá menos _lujosos_ como el de ella, pero quizá más propios para una mujer joven que vivía sola.

Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de llamar ésta se abrió, ya ella le había permitido el acceso momentos atrás.

La imagen que le recibió le dejó pasmado.

—Imaginé que utilizarías el azul en tu pañuelo —dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y él asintió distraído contemplándola embelesado. Definitivamente no llevaría a Mimi a la cena si iba así, se veía demasiado espléndida y los buitres caerían a ella sin darle importancia a él. —Así que escogí el vestido para que fuéramos a juego, ¿cómo me veo?

Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se veía?

Ese vestido azul —su color favorito— era demasiado entallado, pero aun así dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se ajustaba desde su busto hasta a su menuda cintura y después la falda caía hasta sus tobillos. Tenía algunos brillos no muy reverberantes, pero le haría sobresalir sin problema.

Ella dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y él vio que no tenía gran escote en su espalda, aunque podía verse perfectamente el diminuto tatuaje en su hombro que se hizo durante la universidad, un dibujo de una rosa.

Había dejado su cabello recogido a su costado y caía brillante sobre su hombro derecho.

¿Cómo se veía? Nadie la opacaría en la cena, ni siquiera la atractiva Yuuko. Mimi se vería hermosa a su lado.

Él no estaba a su altura utilizando esmoquin.

—Creo que me sentiré mal por Yuuko —aseveró sonriéndole a Mimi, que se sonrojó profusamente por el intento de cumplido. —Y me envidiarán a partir de ahora.

La sonrisa de Mimi flaqueó y salió de su departamento cerrando con llave. —Casi podría creer que hablas en serio, pero se nos hará tarde, y ambos sabemos lo mucho que odias los retrasos.

Yamato frunció el ceño colocando su mano en su espalda, ¿por qué no creería que lo dijo en serio?

.

—Me sentí mal por Yuuko, Yamato —musitó Mimi descendiendo de su auto cuando llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía. —Parece una buena chica, creo que sí quedó destrozada cuando le dijiste que estabas conmigo. Tal vez sí está enamorada de ti.

Él colocó la alarma siguiéndola hasta la puerta frontal del edificio. Bien podría haberse quedado a esperar que ella llegara hasta allí, pues había un guardia, pero tenía la certeza que debía cuidarla de su vecino.

—Me hiciste participar en algo muy feo, ya no me siento a gusto por hacerlo. —Era él quien no se sentía a gusto, esa noche le habían dado un premio que lo haría reconocido en su trabajo y por el cual podría ascender y mejorar su salario, pero pasó toda la cena _de posesivo_ con la castaña, que había sido asediada por un buen número de los hombres que asistieron.

No había disfrutado su velada en lo absoluto y todo gracias a lo bien que se veía Mimi.

—Fuiste tú quien aceptó —replicó malhumorado, presionando el botón de ascensor. Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

—Yo pensé que estaba obsesionada… —susurró Mimi y asintió lacónicamente, pero ella se negaría a creerlo. A veces era muy ingenua. —¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿no estás feliz por tu premio?

Bufó, claro que estaba contento por su premio, cuando su jefe lo había mencionado estuvo extasiado, pero ahora no podía estar rebosante de gozo.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?, ¿es algo que dije?, ¿que hice? —Masajeó el puente de su nariz escuchando el sonido del timbre del ascensor anunciando su llegada.

Abrió los ojos e instó a la ojimiel a avanzar.

Escuchó que una puerta se cerraba y adivinó que era el pelinegro. Lo único que le faltaba era él.

—Hey —Mimi le detuvo a unos pasos de su puerta y le obligó a encararla—, ¿por qué estás enfadado?, ¿ocurrió algo en la velada?, te noté muy serio, pero generalmente eres así en público, pero qué hice para que estés enojado conmigo.

—No es contigo, Mimi —le aclaró mirándola a los ojos—; ya entra. —Ella arrugó la nariz y después hizo un mohín de disgusto. Cruzó sus brazos sin moverse de su sitio. —Mimi…

No estaba de humor para pelear con ella, otras veces habían tenido pequeñas discusiones sin importancia, pero ahora realmente no quería hablar. En los dos meses que había forjado una amistad con ella, nunca había sentido ganas de hacerle a un lado, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Ver a todos esos hombres mirándola con interés le había hecho darse cuenta que si no hacía algún avance con ella, alguien más podría intentar algo. Una semana atrás había llegado a la conclusión que estaba enamorándose de ella, pero había decidido esperar.

Y si ahora no se iba, más tarde lamentaría no haber esperado la oportunidad correcta.

Pero Mimi no cooperaba, no iba a irse hasta que no la viera traspasar el umbral y escuchado colocar los cerrojos de la puerta.

Obstinadamente se mantenía impávida a su combate de miradas. Apenas y Takeru soportaba que lo taladrara y ella parecía no verse afectada.

—Mimi nada, no te vas a ir tan enojado. Sabes que no me voy a rendir fácilmente, Ishida. —Él rodó los ojos por el uso de su apellido, no iba a ser intimidado por Mimi de esa forma.

—No estoy molesto contigo y es lo último que voy a decir. Quiero irme a casa.

—Eres libre de hacerlo, no te estoy reteniendo —se burló ella sabiendo que no se iría hasta que la viera dentro. Admirado la vio esbozar una imitación de su sonrisa arrogante.

Negó y suspiró. Comenzó a apartarse, por nada del mundo admitiría que estaba celoso, así que le demostraría que no iba a manejarlo.

Pero juró por lo bajo cuando ella bajó los hombros rindiéndose, apretando sus labios en el proceso.

Redujo de nuevo la distancia y la tomó del cuello acercándola hasta que sus bocas se unieron, aprovechando su jadeo para poder jugar mejor con sus labios.

Había deseado por semanas hacer eso, preguntándose cómo sería tener sus labios delgados junto a los suyos, saboreando ese labial rosa que utilizaba para darles color, que ahora notaba era de cerezas. Ladeó su cabeza al momento de sentir que ella le abrazaba por el cuello y sonrió antes de morder su labio inferior, ocasionando un gemido ahogado de parte de Mimi.

Se maldecía por haber retrasado tanto haberla besado, habría obtenido más tiempo deleitándose con ella.

Pero era su amiga.

Se separó y repartió besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, regocijándose de los estremecimientos que le recorrían mientras recuperaba el aire, como él.

De un momento a otro había olvidado que estaba enfadado.

—No me voy a arrepentir por esto —murmuró bajando su brazo para rodear su cintura por completo. Si debía de enamorarla para que le diera una oportunidad, mandaría su orgullo a volar. Nunca se había sentido tan interesado en una mujer como con Mimi Tachikawa, lo suyo podía no tener futuro, o lógica, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de experimentar algo con ella.

Lo último que haría sería lastimarla, había aprendido a conocerla y estaba admirado por cómo era ella, cuestionándose si durante mucho tiempo había sido así y no quiso verlo. Mimi tenía una extraña manera de ser, a veces infantil, otras con un buen grado de madurez, era inocente y se preocupaba por los otros, obstinada y extrovertida, pero le gustaba todo eso de ella, que era capaz de hacerle estallar y sacarle una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, quizá escuchando su corazón acelerado.

—Porque quiero intentarlo contigo Mimi, si tú me dejas… —respondió seguro, aspirando el olor de su perfume.

La sintió removerse y se separó para encontrarla riendo con suavidad, aunque sus hombros se reían. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se cruzó con los azules de él para darle un leve beso en los labios.

Él sonrió y volvió a atraerla para besarla pausadamente.

—Te digo un secreto —pronunció ella entre sus labios—, cuando éramos pequeños me gustabas… —Se quedó quieto, aquella información era nueva. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible, no se imaginaba cómo podía haber atraído la atención de alguien cuando su actitud era muy difícil de soportar.

Abrió los ojos y ella posó su mano sobre su mejilla. —¿Crees que pueda funcionar? —interrogó insegura y él no se desilusionó por no saber la respuesta. En cambio, sonrió.

—No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa a su rostro.

Quizá, con el tiempo, se reirían por dudar en su momento.

Y tenía las esperanzas de que así fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?<strong>

**Largo tiempo sin pasar por este fandom xD, todavía sigo estupefacta de que habrá continuación :3 (ya esté próxima la primavera de 2015 jajaja). **

**Este OS lo hice después de unos días sin internet, y también porque quería algo de Mimato. Definitivamente era mi cabecita pidiendo un poco de esta pareja pensando lo que sufrirá por el Sorato. ¡Oh, vamos! Siquiera hubiera sido Taiora al final T-T, quizá a las que nos gusta el mimato y taiora deberíamos plantearnos escribirlo más en el transcurso de este año, para hacer más llevadera la cosa :'(**

**En fin. Quería hacer algo sencillo, si bien hubo sus saltos de tiempo, bueno, así se me ocurrió mientras escribía jajaja, no quise complicarme haciéndolo.**

**Sobre las profesiones, no es ninguna ofensa ni nada por el estilo a lo decidido por los creadores, y tampoco estoy cien por ciento segura de que sean las mejores para ellos tres, pero fueron las primeras de las que se me ocurrieron y con las que estoy más familiarizadas :D, por eso también me ahorré la tarea de hacer que los demás tuvieran sus profesiones y las omití jeje.**

**No lo leí una vez terminado, ni comprobé algunas cosillas al volver a tener internet, así que si hay algo que no concuerde, discúlpenme ;), espero que al final haya sido aceptable de leer estas 9,000 palabras exactas :D**

**No tengo más que decir, cuídense mucho y tengan un espléndido día.**

**Hoe:)**


End file.
